This invention relates to an inflatable balloon, and more particularly, to a dual balloon having two spheres, one inside the other.
A known conventional balloon consisting of a single sphere is a beach ball. It is inflated to a predetermined size and then a plug is inserted into a nipple to maintain the air pressure inside. It can then be played with accordingly, and then subsequently deflated for storage or future use. This type of balloon has been known for a substantial amount of time without any advances or changes other than in the actual size of the beach ball. Although it can be considered a "classic" toy in the sense of its duration, it has become passe with waning popularity.
Therefore, it is the purpose of the present invention to present an apparatus which enables two balloons to be inflated with one of them simultaneously inside the other. And to apply the present invention to the conventional beach ball would increase its interest and popularity, thereby creating or expanding the market for this type of toy.